Bad Things
by ascoolsuchasi
Summary: Anticipationwantneedlust. It's not something he can control
1. I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's note:** This was originally written a prompt at 1stclass_kink on lj (.?thread=17927591#t17927591), and has since then grown a pair of legs and ran very, very far away. It's based on the _Shame _clip (.com/watch?v=NrEsI3Nj1gc&feature=&t=2m31s) from the 68th VFF and the title is taken from the son _Bad Things_ as covered by The Back Rebel Motorcycle Gang. So in essence, _none of this is mine except for who the words are strung together._

Pairings that you'll find here are as follows: Charles/Erik, Charles/Logan, Alex/Erik; past Erik/Magda, Erik/Raven

So, now with all my official writer nonsense out of the way, enjoy the porn and drama.

* * *

><p>I Wanna Do Bad Things With You<p>

He spots the not really a man, not really a boy on one of the subway benches. All floppy, brown hair and baby blue eyes and school satchel. Erik almost chuckles. A uni boy. He wonders what he's studying, but then decides it doesn't matter.

The boy stands up from his seat and walks to the pole to hold on to it.

Erik looks him up and down. Nice figure. Pretty, really pretty, like how a sunset is pretty. Thin, too. Thin in the way poor grad students are. He's also short. Shorter than Erik first thought. But again, this doesn't really matter. It's all the better to-

The subway slows and Erik stands. He stops just short of the boy, looming over him. He places a hand just above the boy's on the pole, and if Erik was paying attention to anything that wasn't the thrum of _anticipationwantneedlust_ that flung itself through his veins, he would have noticed the boy shiver and grip at the pole tighter.

The cart pulled to a stop and Erik stood still for a split second, watching the boy run out the door. He licks his bottom lip and follows him, pushing and knocking into those in his way.

Now he's in the main floor of the subway, and there isn't any sign of the brown haired student anywhere.

"Fuck." He mutters and begins his slow walk to the bathroom.

And much to his surprise, or maybe he knew it all along, the boy was there, splashing water onto his face.

Erik smirks and walks up to the sink next to the boy. He turns on the faucet and looks over to the side.

"Satchel? You in school or something?"

He looks to Erik in the mirror. "Hmm?"

"Your bag." Erik nods to it. "Are you in school?"

The boy wets his lips and smiles. "Yeah. NYU. Studying biology and chemistry. You?"

Erik laughs. "No, I haven't been since the '90s."

The boy dries his hands on his pant leg then reaches a hand out.

"Charles Xavier."

Erik takes the hand offered.

"Erik." A smirk plays across his face. "So why are you out here alone? No special girl?"

Charles flushes. "Uhh," He bites his lip, "I um. I'm-it's just that. No." He shakes his head. "No."

Erik cocks an eyebrow. "A boy toy, then?"

Charles' flush deepens. "I umm, I don't think I want to have this conversation with you, uh, Erik, was it?"

"It is. And I think-"

Charles gathers up his satchel from the floor. "Look, Erik, you seem like a nice enough guy, okay? But I don't _care _what you think_._ I'm going t-"

Erik doesn't let him finish his sentence; he presses a finger to his mouth.

"I think you will care." And he tilts his head down some, so his breath ghosts over Charles' mouth. "I'm definitely sure you will."

Charles blinks several times and wets his lips.

"I uh umm, I-"

And he can't finish his sentence, not when Erik's mouth his pressing onto his, not when he's gasping from the contact, and definitely not when he's grabbing at Erik's arms and isn't sure if it's to pull him closer or to push him away.

Erik slides his tongue into Charles' mouth and Charles moans, hands tightening their grip. Erik pulls away slowly, teeth dragging across a plump bottom lip. Charles lets his hands fall down loosely.

"So are you gonna listen to me now?" And there's a smirk on Erik's face again.

"Oh fuck." Charles drops his bag and runs a hand over his face and looks to the ceiling. Takes a step or several back. "Bloody fuck."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

Charles glares at Erik, all piercing and anger.

"Fuck you." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"That can be arranged."

And just like that, Erik is standing over him, hands on Charles' arms and pulling them loose. One hand trailing from arm to jaw, holding it, tilting it up just enough to claim his mouth again.

Erik's other hand slides its' way down Charles' chest and down to the waistband of his jeans. His fingers dip in and Charles' hands find there way to Erik's shirt, again not quiet sure if it's to keep Erik _right where you are_ or if it's to push him back, _maybe against the sink you bloody bastard_.

Erik pulls back from Charles but only enough so that he can kiss his way from his jaw to his neck. Charles' breath hitches and his hips jerk forward. He lets out a shuddery '_fuck'._

Erik bites down and across Charles' neck and walks them towards the wall. And when Charles back hits the cold of the plaster he gasps. Erik sucks down on the point just below Charles' jaw and rolls his hips. Charles moans low and long at that.

"You gonna suck my cock?" Erik whispers hot in his ear.

Charles doesn't say anything, couldn't if he wanted to. He just makes a whining sound and pushes his hips up to Erik's harder.

"That's right." Erik pulls him closer. "C'mon."

Charles makes a keening sounds and pushes his mouth to Erik's for an open mouthed barely even there kiss.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" And his body stilled, arched up into Erik's. And Erik laughs, face tucked into the crook of Charles' neck and rolls his hips a few more times and comes with a low groan.

He licks his lips and pulls his face to Charles' for one last kiss before he pulls completely away and takes a step back. He takes in the view of Charles, red cheeked and messy haired and eyes closed tight, with a satisfied smile.

Charles opens his eyes slowly, shifting uncomfortably against the wall. At the feel of his pants wet against him, he groans. And it hits him, what he just did. _I-oh holy mother of-I just-and with a complete stranger-_

"Oh fuck. Shite shite, bloody fucking-why? Why the bloody- did you do that?" Charles is shaking, glaring daggers, and isn't sure at whom his question is directed at. "I have a-fuck-a _boyfriend_, you bastard. And now I can't-fuck. Logan's going to _kill_ me." He searching around the bathroom for his satchel, it's the only thing he can do to not punch Erik. "I hope you're fucking happy, arsehole." And slams the door behind him.

Erik laughs, and goes about cleaning himself up with a smirk on his face.


	2. Bad Blood

It's six months later that he sees Charles again and doesn't recognize him. But Charles recognizes him, and really, Erik should have guessed; he should have known it was him when the floppy haired kid leans over to a tall, bulking man, whispering and points towards him. And especially when this man comes up to him and pushes him back against a wall, hard.

"The fuck is wrong with you, bub?"

Erik stares up at him with eyes that should be filled with panic and __ are instead filled with_._

"What?" He cocks his head to the side.

"You think it's fucking okay to do shit like that?"

Erik licks his lips and winces slightly as he watches the man's hand find their way to his shoulder, squeezing painfully.

"I think- you have the wrong person. I didn't-"

"Charles!" The man interrupts. His head tilting in a way that says come here. "This the guy, right?"

And the kid nods. "Yeah, that's him, Logan."

Erik looks between the two, trying to reconcile the names and the faces. Thinking _where have I heard those names before and that face, that voice, those lips-where?_

"You think it's fucking okay to do shit like that?"

Erik raises his hands up, fingers spread, trying to show that _no, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, now would you kindly get your fucking hands off me._

"Sir, I have no idea what you're talking about. Pray tell what is it that I have done wrong?"

And maybe he said it on just the wrong side of cocky because Logan's fists are tightening around his shoulders and he's growling; fucking growling.

"You fuckhole, he didn't talk to me for weeks after what you did. You fucking-fuck."

And then it dawns on him. _Oh. That uni boy._ But he was just an inconsequential fuck. Something to do on his way home, just a way to get off. How the fuck did it come back to bite him in the arse?

Then there's something painfully in his gut, and it feels sort of like a fist, sort of like a knee. And he gasps out and hunches over.

Erik struggles in Logan's grasp. "Fuck! Let go of me!"

"Fuck that-" Logan smashes a fist into Erik's face. "I'm never letting you go."

Erik pushes his shoulder hard into Logan, which just makes him grunt and pull Erik off the wall just to knee him again. Erik gasps out when at the contact and his knees give out.

"Logan! Logan stop! Fucking stop!" Charles is frantic, hands trying to pry Logan off of Erik. Hands at his waist and shoulder and pulling. "Just- Logan stop! You're going to-"

"Fuck this." Logan jumps off of Erik and pushes past Charles. "Charles, call me when you've fucking-" Logan looks back to Charles. "When you decide that stopping me was a big fucking mistake."

Charles runs to kneel down beside Erik. "Fuck. Shite. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Logan would-that he'd do so...much." He runs a hand through his hair then touches Erik's cheek lightly. "Fuck. I'm so, so sorry. Bloody fuck. Can I- do you need-"

"St-op." Erik turns his slightly to look at Charles and squints. "I- I don't need anything. Your- fuck. Just. Go." He tries to waves Charles off.

Slowly, Charles stands up. He pulls out a scrap of paper and scribbles something on it. He hands it down to Erik.

"Just- it's my mobile's number. Call me? If, you know you want to-I don't. Just call me?"

Erik sits up a little, balancing on an elbow. He wipes at his mouth with one hand and stares at the slip.

"Please, Erik, just take it. Please."

Erik nods and takes the paper. He half growls half whispers "Now go." And motions him off again.

"Yeah. Umm, again. Sorry. I just-didn't think-"

"_Charles."_

"Right. Yes. Umm, bye then." Charles starts to turn around, the stops. "Are you sure?"

Erik glares at him, or at least as much of a he can manage in the state he's in.

"Right. Okay." Charles stumbles off muttering to himself and looking back to Erik every so often.

When Charles is out of sight, Erik sighs and grips tighter at the scrap of paper. He lets his head fall back and he closes his eyes. He counts to ten and sits up fully. He winces at the pain that strikes through his gut. He takes a deep breath and braces himself to stand up.

He blinks his eyes open and heads towards the closest bathroom, pocketing the slip of paper.

Inside, Erik takes a long look into the mirror and takes in the all the bruises and cuts and pain. He licks at his lips and feels a string of something go through him so sharp when he thinks back at the look in Charles eyes and the feel of Logan's fist, he shudders. He looks down. And _oh_. He's hard. _Fuck_.

He huffs out a laugh that really isn't anything but air and hollowness. He backs up from the sink and shuffles into one of the open stalls. After he shuts the lock, he settles himself on the lid to the toilet and unzips his jeans. He sits up just enough to pull them down mid-thigh and to feel the burn and pain grow in his mid-section.

He bites at one of his hands, as the other finds its' way under the waistband of his boxers. He bites down harder on his fist when he grips around his cock and tugs, thumb running across the head. Erik groans as he thinks back to Logan and all that rage and protectiveness, again. He twists his hand around his length and his grip tightening slightly.

After _two, three, four_ more strokes, he bites down on his hand and draws blood as comes. He lets out a long and shudder sigh and his hands fall limply at his sides. He sits there for a few more minutes in his sort of shameful after glow before he fixes himself back together and steps out of the stall. He washes his hands and stares at his flushed reflection. He blinks several times before washing his face of sweat and caked on blood.

He walks out of the bathroom slowly, hands in his pockets; fingers running over the sole scrap of paper in them.


	3. Not That Kind of Guy

**Warnings** for wanking in public places, violence, pain play, mild mocking of SAA and other 12 step programs.

* * *

><p>Not that Kind of Guy<p>

When he gets home, Erik swears off sex. Promises that he isn't going to rut against pretty uni boys with pretty blue eyes in gritty bathrooms and he's not going to get the shit beat out of him but surly boyfriends. He isn't going to close the door to his office mid-day and sink low in his chair and beat off to thoughts of Moira's cleavage and her low-slung skirt. No more pit stops to the third floor copy room with Alex. And definitely no more pressing down on yellow-green bruises until he's coming with his vision blacking out. No more porno mags. No more internet porn. No more wanking. No sex. Period.

Three day later, he's pressing himself into a pretty young blonde with pretty green eyes and forgetting all about his sabbatical.

He's not even close to being sated when she's begging _please, Mr Lehnsherr get up get off too much it's too much_ but he slips out of her and rolls onto his back and staring at the ceiling because he's not _that_ kind of guy. He can't be. It would only serve to make Emma and Janos right and they can't be; Erik's nothing like those low life's in the SAA meetings that they brought him to, Emma saying _this is where you need to be sugar _because Erik is not and never will be controlled by sex. His life does not revolve around getting off.

So it's a wonder to him that he thinks _why why why what the fuck am i doing here_, long after the girl - Robin? Raven? Rachel? - is gone.

And it's a wonder to him when those thoughts turn to those particularly masochistic and self-loathing ones he tries to avoid throughout the day. He thinks back to Magda and her round brown eyes and curly red-brown hair and her swollen-round belly and all encompassing smile and her musical laughter and the ring on her finger. The ring that _he_ put there. The promise that he made and broke twelve times over.

It's when these thoughts cloud his mind, that Erik wishes it was different. That she was still here in his bed in Manchester, warming it, rather than in some arse-ended place in Europe with some fucker touching his babies, loving them, and getting called dad.

He sits up and stretches. Takes a deep breath and turns on the lamp with one hand as he reaches to his bed side drawer with the other. He pulls out the short stack a paper. He runs his fingers over the edges of a particularly worn picture. He looks at the faces of his two children smiling and rosy cheeked. Wanda's in a beanie that looks like a lion and Pietro's face is painted to look like Spiderman's. It sets a small smile on his face.

He shifts through the papers and pictures to find their latest letters. Something sad stirs in his chest when he notices that Wanda's spelling is getting better and Pietro is writing in cursive.

He gathers all the papers together and slides them back into the drawer and closes his eyes. He hiccups out something that's a mix between a sob and a gasp. He bites down on his lip and curls in on himself. And thinks to himself _this isn't right this isn't i want my babies back why why why the fuck is wrong of me_ until he doesn't know if he's dreaming or if he never fell asleep in the first place.


	4. Show You Wrong

**Warnings** for the mild objectification of wo/men.

* * *

><p>Show You Wrong<p>

"Honey, honey, honey." Her fingers tap impatiently on Erik's desk. "When will you learn?"

She cocks her head to the side, her blonde hair falling into her face. Erik glares at her, half hoping that she would slink off like most people- smart people- that are subjected to it.

"We've got to get you cleaned up for your meeting. No one takes a bruised CEO seriously."

He rolls his eyes. Her fingers still.

"I'll go grab my bag of magic. Do you need anything else?"

"I-"

She raises her hand to stop him. "And don't answer with 'intern'. The last one just sent in her resignation letter."

"Why should I-"

"You need to stop fucking them. We're going to run out of grad students at this rate."

Erik bites his tongue to stop from saying something bad, something that he'd regret. Emma smiles something wry and crooked at him and reaches over to pat his head.

"There's a good boy."

He goes back to glaring and raises a long middle finger at her. Her grin only widens and she turns towards the door.

"I'll be back in five minutes Lehnsherr. That means no time to-" She makes a lewd gesture with her hands and hips, "you know."

Erik groans and slumps down in his seat and watches as Emma saunters off, arse shaking all the way. He thinks _maybe i'd like to show you wrong_ and thinks maybe the thought doesn't go through Emma's mind but, she's laughing full and hearty and maybe it's the way that she's standing but Erik clearly reads _i'd like to see you try and wring one out so quick Lehnsherr_.

"-and if we direct our output flow more towards improvements to the company as a whole, by next year, our projections would look more like this per employee per pay period. As you can see, we could save an upwards of twelve K this way."

Erik really has no fucking clue what the presenter- what was his name again? Scott or Robert or something?- is talking about. He hasn't paid any attention to the words or the slides or the projections of the future. He's just staring at the wall with a sort of glazed over expression and idly wonders if he could find someone tonight at the office supply store.

"Mr Lehnsherr?"

Erik shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks towards Scott-Robert-whoeverthefuck.

"What is it?" He half asks, half demands.

Azazel looks over at him coolly.

"Mr Drake would like to know you opinion on the proposal."

Erik's eyes sharpen and focus on Azazel for a moment before shifting to Drake's.

"I think," He sits forward in his chair and entwines his fingers. "I think that Azazel has the right idea. That is to say, I agree."

Drake's face lights up visibly and Erik has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"So that's a 'yes' then Mr Lehnsherr?"

Erik nods and hopes to dear God or Shiva or whoever the fuck that his business partner knows what the hell he's doing.


	5. Oh Gods, Why Is This So Good

**Warnings** for dub con phone sex and infidelity

* * *

><p>Oh Gods, Why Is This So Good<p>

It's about a week later that Erik's fishing through his pants pockets, that he finds the scrap of paper with a series a numbers messily scrawled on it. A telephone number without a name to it. He decides to give the number a call.

'Bloody he-Oh, uh, hullo. You've reached the mobile of Charles Xavier and-Raven stop! I'm trying to- and I'm not available at the moment. Leave a message or a number or- I guess you know the drill...' Then there's a long drawn out beep.

"Xavier..." It takes him a moment, but he gets it and runs a hand to his chest where there's still a linger bruise. "Oh."

He doesn't know what to say, so he hangs up the phone. He settles down on one of the chairs by the kitchen. He wonders if he should call Xavier and leave an actual message. Instead, he calls Magda.

It's quiet on the line for a while, then:

'What do you want, Erik?'

Erik breathes in deep.

"Are the kids at school?"

'You know they are. What do you want?'

"I'm sorry."

'I'm going to hand up now, Erik.'

"No, wait-"

But the line was already dead. He sighs and looks back at the slip of paper with Xavier's number. He presses his numbers into his phone.

There's a pause, where there is no sound aside from Erik's breathing, then:

'Bloody he-Oh, uh, hullo. You've reached the mobile of-'

Erik sighs, just about ready to hang up.

'Uhh, hullo? Sorry, I was busy with my paper and umm...Who is this?'

Erik raises a dubious brow. "Is this Charles Xavier?"

'...Yeah. Who is this?'

"Erik."

'Who? Erik? Where do I- OH. My gods, Erik, are you-'

Erik wets his lips.

"What're you wearing?"

The line is silent, only the sound of breathing filters through.

'Wha-what?'

"You heard me. What are you wearing?"

'I- I. What?'

Erik rolls his eyes and says it again, slow and deliberate.

'Oh, I uhh. That's what I...thought you said. Umm, why?'

Erik stands and walks over to the sofa and settles himself down.

"Are you really going to play stupid?"

'...No. Umm, I'm- button up and jeans.'

"Mmmm, describe it."

'What?'

"Really."

Erik hears a sigh.

'Umm, blue-ish button up? Dark blue jeans? There's a rip in the knee.' He pauses, and Erik can imagine him running a hand through his hair. 'Really, why does this matter?'

"Sounds like it would look good on you with your pretty blue eyes, Charles. Does it?"

'Err, I guess?'

"Do you remember how we met?"

'Erik, listen, I don't thi-'

"Do you remember? You felt so good pressed against me."

Erik laughs when he hears Charles' hitched breath. He presses the phone into his shoulder and holds it with his head.

"I touch myself just thinking about it."

His right hand rubs against the growing tent of his pants and groans.

"I like to think that you did suck my cock. I bet you'd be great at it with your pretty, red mouth."

He hears a breathy whimper.

'Erik, I can't I need-'

"I've got what you need. Come on. How did you feel rutting against me like your life depended on it?'

He hears Charles' poorly held back moan.

"Take off your shirt. Touch yourself for me."

Charles lets out a breathless whine.

'E-Erik.'

"Tell me how it feels."

He hears a low moan, and it might just be him, but it sounds like shame and want and _. _

'Is good.' And it's small and whimpery.

Erik sinks lower into the sofa and he toys with the zip to his jeans before undoing it and pulling them down low on his thighs.

"Tell me what you're doing to yourself."

'Mmmy hand is- my chest- on my- pretending it's you.'

Erik's fingers dance around the front of his boxers, teasing.

"Yeah? Wish I was there. I'd hold you and stroke you and make you come."

Charles lets out a moan and Erik wraps his fingers around his cock, squeezing slightly. He hears another hitched breath and he _knows_, just knows that Charles is wanking now. At the thought, he drags a finger across the head of his prick and moans.

"Mmmm, I bet you'd feel good on my cock. You'd love getting fucked by me, wouldn't you?"

'Yeesss.' Is the breathy reply he hears.

"Me filling you up so much you can't see straight; so much you can't walk properly for days."

'Fuck, fuck. _Yes._'

And he hears a low groan and half smiles and works himself twice as fast. With one final stroke, Erik comes with the ghost of something on his lips.

Through with catching his breath, he says just above a whisper:

"I think we should meet, Charles."

There's a moment of silence, where there's no sound. Not even the static of the phone.

Then:

'...Yes.'


	6. New Trick

**Warnings** for wet dreams, infidelity, and copious amounts of the word 'fuck'.

* * *

><p>New Trick<p>

Erik's fingers dig into Charles' hips, pulling him closer and leaving angry red-purple bruises. He groans when he feels Charles strain to stay up right and on his toes. One of Erik's hands trails its way from Charles' hip to one of his nipples to tweak it, then to his jaw line to move it just enough so he can ghost his lips over Charles'.

"So tight. Fuck. So good. Charles fuck."

And rolls his hips at a rapid and erratic pace, pushing Charles into the window impossibly further. Charles' moan wanton and loud, nearly screaming _Oh Jesus, Erik- fuck, fuck. Erik more, fuck. Need- fuck don't stop. _so fast that half of it runs together, jumbled and incoherent.

Erik mouths his way down Charles' jaw and neck to suck on his pulse point. Charles arches his back and groans. He reaches back to Erik's hip and grips, digging blunt nails into giving flesh.

Erik moves up close to Charles' ear and licks the shell of it, then whispers:

"Does he ever fuck you like I'm fucking you?"

He reaches his hand between the glass and Charles' body, wrapping his long fingers around his cock.

"Does he? Make you scream?"

Charles just whimpers and jerks his hips forward into his hand then back onto his prick.

Erik strokes Charles and says:

"Answer me, Charles." Punctuating with a hard thrust.

Charles' head lulls back onto Erik's shoulder and he gasps out, mouth open wide and eyes shut closed. Erik laughs and strokes him through his orgasm and continues to thrust into him.

He rolls his hips into Charles one last time and wakes up.

His eyes flutter shut and he bangs his head against the headboard when he realizes it was just a dream. Thinking _fuck damnit shit fuck me why_ and running his hand down to the hem of his pyjama pants and groans when his hand wraps its' way around his dick. He runs his thumb over the head and squeezes around the shaft. He thinks back to the dream, to the sick sweet slap of skin on skin that he could have sworn was real. He thinks back to the phone call and the hitch of breath and ragged voice. He thinks back to the feel explosion of when Logan's fist dug into his gut. He thinks back to the gritty rutting in a subway bathroom and comes in stripes across his hand and the sheets.

"So, what's got you in such a lovely mood today, Lehnsherr?" Emma says as she looks up from her magazine. "Tell me, did you find yourself a new trick? Or is it Alex? Did he finally take my advice?"

Erik looks from his computer to her with a dubious brow.

"Excuse me?"

She sets her magazine down and sits up straight. She smiles something sinister.

"What has gotten you in such a good mood?"

He glares at her.

"The doors over there." He points. "You should go."

She walks over to Erik and leans over his desk.

"You can't have visited the copy room today. Alex isn't quite so chipper. And you can't have had it with the new intern. He hasn't sent in a resignation letter yet." Her face lit up. "Unless he's just going to shuffle awkwar-"

Erik growls.

"The door, Frost. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

She laughs out something that sounds more like a cackle and says:

"I'm going to find out, Lehnsherr. One way or another."

After Erik watches the door click shut, he leans over to his intercom.

"Alex, the copier is jammed. Could you go to third floor and check it out?"


	7. Like He's Disappeared

**A/N:** Sorry if Logan's OOC at all. I've only ever written him as a passing character.

**Warnings** for infidelity, lies, and the copious amount of cursing that goes hand in hand with Logan.

* * *

><p>Like He's Disappeared<p>

"Charles," Logan flops himself down on the sofa, "y're so quiet. What's up?"

Charles leans onto Logan's shoulder and shakes his head.

"It's nothing. Just a uh, big test coming up in microbio. And I don't feel all that prepared."

Logan moves his arm to encircle Charles in a half hug.

"You know everything." He squeezes lightly. "Why worry? You could teach the damn class if you had to."

"Yeah, but still," Charles scrambles for words while he takes a drink from his beer, "it's the mid-term and stuff and 's still a major part of the class."

"Charles," Logan tips Charles' head towards him and quirks an eyebrow, "what's really bothering you?"

Charles' eyes trail across Logan's face and smiles small and soft.

"Nothing. Really, I'm just...I'm just feeling off."

He presses a chaste kiss to Logan's mouth. When he pulls back, he smiles again and maybe it's a little bigger and a little less genuine.

"What about you?" He grabs Logan's hands. "How are these?"

Logan takes his hands back and flexes them.

"Eh. A little sore but worth it. That pervert try to fuck with you anymore?"

Charles gulps imperceptibly and grabs at his beer. He takes a long gulp before he answers.

"Pervert?"

Logan rolls his eyes.

"Don't fuck around Charles. You know who I'm talking about." He grabs Charles' beer and takes a long pull. "That fucker who I beat the shit out of. The one that-" He makes a sort of shrugging gesture, "you know."

Charles closes his eyes and takes his beer back. He drinks some and remembers the phone call from two days ago and remembers that he's meeting _that pervert_ tomorrow.

He shakes his head and suppresses a shiver when he puts down his beer.

"No, I haven't heard from him. Haven't seen him." Charles opens his eyes and leans in close to Logan. "It's like he's disappeared." He brushes his mouth against Logan's. "Let's not talk about him."

And kisses Logan again, his fingers finding their way into his hair and holding him in place. Logan grunts and grabs at Charles' hips, pulling him down to grind against him. Charles nips at his bottom lip and groans when he opens his mouth.

Charles hands slide their way down to hold Logan's jaw, rubbing small circles and tangle into the dog tags he perpetually wears.

"Charles." Logan growls when the break away, eyes blown large and dark.

Charles licks his kiss bruised lips and smirks something cheeky and runs his hands down and across Logan's chest, playing with his nipples through his white beater.

He slides from his spot on the couch to kneel in front of Logan. He bites at his lower lip and looks to Logan through lust filled eyes, in a half attempt to ask_ is this okay? can i do this?_

And Charles gets his answer in the form of large hands threading through his hair and a grunted out _fuck_.

He wets his lips and smiles large and pretty as he slowly, _slowly_, undoes the zip of Logan's jeans, pulling them down his thighs.

"Shit. Fuck. Charles, just get on with it." Logan groans out, with a tug to Charles' hair.

Charles gives out a half laugh and pulls Logan out of his boxers. He gives Logan one last look before he licks a line up his cock and takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue. Logan groans and tightens his grip in Charles' hair.

Charles moans, the vibrations causing Logan to jerk up and nearly choking Charles, eyes tearing up and spit falling down his chin. And he only loosens his grip when he feels Charles' hands rub and press on his thighs. Moving one down to cup and massage is balls, as the other goes to hold his hip in place; nails digging into toned skin.

Charles bobs his head and takes more of Logan in and Logan takes one of his hands and moves it to Charles' face rubbing his cheek soothingly.

"Mmm, God, Charles, baby that's good. More, c'mon."

Charles hollows out his cheeks and swallows more of Logan, relishing in the sounds he makes.

Charles takes his hand away from Logan's hip and slips it into his pants, grabbing at his hard cock and stroking. He groans around Logan's dick, causing him to gasp out and hold Charles head still as he comes hot and hard down his throat, and it's sort of feral in a way, how he squeeze his eyes shut, tilts his head back at an impossible angle, and growls _jesus Charles_.

Charles pulls off Logan with a sick loud pop and a trail of spit and come following. He pulls himself fully out of his pants and after a few more strokes, Charles comes, gasping and shaking and red faced, and it's not Logan he's thinking of, when he cries out.

And distantly, when he's back on the couch fucking Logan's mouth, he wonders _why don't i feel guilty?_


	8. Late

**Warnings** for infidelity, semi-public sex, and lot of swears.

* * *

><p>Late<p>

Charles fidgets in his seat and tries to remember why he thought it was a good idea to come to the coffee shop ten minutes early. He's getting strange looks from the barista and it's only making him feel worse.

Right about the fifteen minute mark, Charles is wishing he brought his textbooks and homework so he could be studying and not look as half as pathetic as he feels like he looks.

This is also about the time the barista comes over to where Charles is sitting and says, "I think she bailed on you, dude."

And Charles has half a mind to believe him, but he scowls and refuses to believe it.

"_He_," Charles corrects, "has _not_ stood me up. He's not the kind of person to do that."

But, he immediately regrets saying it because for one, it garnered a sort of sympathetic look from the barista that really doesn't fit with his red hair and freckles and happy demeanor, and two, Charles doesn't actually know anything about Erik, except that he's the kind of guy that finds the most inopportune times to call Charles just to get off and make Charles feel dirty and too young and naïve and _oh gods, why do i want this- him- so much? i have logan._

The barista pats him on the back and gives him a smile.

"Sure dude. Whatever. Anyhow, d'ya need anything?"

Charles stares at him a moment, then sighs.

"No, uh..."

The barista smiled, all teeth and slow happy.

"Sean." He supplied.

"Then, uh, no thanks Sean."

Charles smiles at hum uneasily then turns his head towards the window and tries to remember what Erik looks likes and just pulls up sharp lines and rough angles and determination. Distantly, he's aware that this, whatever _this_ is- where ever it's going- is not something that he should be doing. And it surprises him how little he cares.

It's five- maybe ten- minutes later that Charles decides that he really is done with waiting and feeling pathetic. He makes a move to push back his chair and get up, when he hears the sound of the door opening and closing and Sean saying, "Welcome dud. Can I take your or- Oh wow! Dude you're ridiculously tall- like a giraffe!" and a chuckle that sounded more like a growl than anything else.

Charles turns his attention to Sean and the new costumer and takes in tall and sharply dressed and slicked back brown-blonde hair and _knows._

"Erik." But it's more of a question than a statement.

The guy turns and focuses grey-blue eyes on Charles and Charles gets a smile full or teeth that's on the wrong side of angular and intimidation.

Erik turns back to Sean and says something along the lines of "French vanilla blend black. No sugar, so help you god, no sugar."

It's a few more minutes, with Charles slumped down in his seat, for Erik to make his way to the seat across from Charles.

Charles bites at his lower lip and looks down at the table.

He says, "Hi." and tries to ignore the way his voice cracks.

Erik smiles something predatory and says, "Hello, Charles." and the words roll of his tongue like nothing.

He takes a drink from his coffee cup, his eyes never leaving Charles'.

He sets down his cup and raises an eyebrow.

"No school satchel?"

Charles stares at him blankly.

"Wha? Scho- Oh, yeah," he scratches at his neck, "I'm not always a uh, a student, you know?"

He smiles, or at least tries to and looks up to Erik.

"Hmm." Erik takes another drink from

"Sooooo, um-"

Erik leans forward slightly.

"Listen Charles, let's make this...meet and greet more _interesting_."

Charles blinks slowly and opens his mouth to say something- anything, but Erik cuts him off by a hand on Charles thigh, thumb rubbing dangerously close to the seam-line of ho pants and says, "Meet me out in the in five."

He trails his hand off of Charles and he pushes his chair back and heads for the door. He forgets- no, he leaves- his coffee drink.

Charles stares at it a moment, idly wondering what the hell he's getting himself into and what could be so interesting about the alley way.

"Short visit?"

"Huh?" Charles looks around and sees Sean smiling with an eyebrow quirked. "Oh, yeah. Umm, yeah. Bye Sean." He offers up a half smile and a wave.

"You too, dude."

Charles stands up and sort of half stumbles to the door but stops when Sean calls out for him.

"What was that?"

Sean tilts his head to Charles' table.

"I said, 'you forgot you coffee'."

"Ah." Charles nods and makes his way back to the table.

Five or so minutes later he's wandering down the alley way, coffee clutched in his hands.

"Erik?"

Charles stiffens when he feels hands on his hips and breath against the back of his neck.

"Knew you'd come."

Charles breaths out.

"Erik."

Erik steps closer until he's pressed into Charles and Charles' breath hitches when he feels Erik's hardening cock against the small of his back.

"Y-you uh, forgot your coffee." Charles says lamely and holds out the cup.

"I know." and it's a husky whisper against the shell of Charles' ear.

"Oh."

And Erik rolls his hips into Charles and his hands work their way up and down his chest and slip under his cardigan, fingers splayed across his stomach.

Charles gasps and rocks back into Erik, dropping the coffee drink to the ground.

"Ah, s-sorry." Charles moans.

Erik takes his right hand out from Charles' shirt and holds his jaw and tilts it towards his and says, "Doesn't matter.", with the words ghosting over Charles' mouth.

Charles makes a sort of whining sound and Erik presses forward and claims his mouth, and it's wet and messy and all teeth and only half mouths and lips bitten between teeth.

Erik groans and runs his left hand further across Charles' stomach before he slips it out to undo the buttons.

When Erik pulls back, he licks his lips and asks, "You gonna suck my cock?" and it's no longer the question Erik keeps asking, it's a statement and a command and Charles walks Erik back against the wall and turns to face him. Blue eyes shimmering like waves against the shore and he kisses Erik again, and Erik takes over, making it deep and bruising and one of his hands finds Charles' arse and the other finds the bulge in his jeans and rubs.

Charles moans and jerks forward into Erik and Erik smirks and licks his way to the juncture of Charles' neck and bites down.

"N-no. Marks, fuck, Erik, no." Charles gasps and his hands run up Erik's back.

Erik pulls back and watches as Charles' skin turns a slight pink-red colour and says, "Then down on your knees lad."

Charles bites his bottom lip and nods. He kneels down and with shaky hands, he undoes the zip and button of Erik's pants and pulls them down his hips and thighs, down to pool at his feet.

Charles runs a hesitant hand over Erik's boxers and Erik watches him through half lidded eyes and wets his lips. Erik's hands find their way into Charles' hair and his neck, thumb rubbing circles on the dip of his collar bone.

Charles looks up at Erik and his thumbs dip into his boxers and pulls them down to pool down with his pants.

Charles wets his lips and wraps his hand around Erik's cock, stroking it and licks a hesitant line around the head. Erik groans and his grip on Charles' head tightens.

"C'mon Charles."

Charles wraps his entire mouth and sucks, his hands running up and down the length of Erik's thighs and Erik tips his head back, hitting the bricks behind him and moans.

Charles swallows and bobs his head and takes the base of Erik in his hand and sucks in time with his strokes. He pulls off of Erik with a loud popping sound and licks up his shaft and down to up balls, taking them in his mouth and rolling his tongue over them. His thumb circles around the head of Erik's dick, and presses slightly into the slit, then goes back to stroking and Erik's hip jerk involuntarily and he moans, "God. _Fuck_." and comes.

Charles falls back to sit flat on his arse, tugs down his jeans and spreads his knees.

Erik looks down at him, eyes dark and clouded and mouth open slightly and he says, "Touch yourself, Charles."

And Charles wets his lips and grips his prick, moving his hand slowly down and up and flicks his wrist just so. And it takes _three, four_ more strokes and he's coming undone in his hand and on he cement, his come mixing with the spilled coffee.

Erik laughs low and in the back of his throat and fixes himself back into his pants. He kneels down to Charles and runs his hands through his hair. He licks a sick slick line from the corner of his mouth, following across his jaw to lick at the shell of his ear and whispers, "Same time next week, Charles?" and walks off with a wink and a lightness to his step.

Charles watches him walk off on the asphalt with his jeans still half way around his thighs, with a half dazed expression, with eyes hard to focus. And when Erik rounds the corner, he's trying to think any kind of coherent thought past _ohjeezefuckfuckgodsfuckhell _and _tuesdays may be my favourite day now._


	9. Hello, My Name is Charles Xavier

**Warnings** for mentions of blood and urine samples/tests

* * *

><p>Hello, My Name is Charles Xavire<p>

One of the first things that strike Charles is that the walls are a homey, familiar yellow and pink. The second is that he's the only male in the waiting room.

He bites his lip and smiles sheepishly at the young, curvy girl with long brown hair behind the counter.

She smiles back at him and looks down and shuffles around some papers, then gives him a clipboard.

"Umm..."

She smiles again and says, "You're going to have to read and sign through all this, hun."

Charles grimaces and says, "Okay...Do you have um, a pen that I can use?"

"Sure, hun."

Charles coughs out something that has him thinking that he should say goodbye to his lungs soon, then smiles weakly and says, "Ugh, thanks..."

The girl smiles and hands him a tissue box and says, "Angel."

Charles nods and tips the clipboard towards her. "Right, thanks Angel."

The questions start out simple.

Are you currently sexually active? If not, have you ever been sexually active?

Do you have sex with men, women, or both?

Are you currently in an intimate relationship?

Have you had multiple sexual partners in your lifetime?

Within the past year, how many partners have you had?

Do you have vaginal sex? If you do, do you give it, or receive it?

Do you have oral sex? If you do, do you give it, receive it, or both?

So you have anal sex? If yes, do you give it, receive it, or both?

And get increasing embarrassing and make him squirm in his seat.

Have you ever been treated for a sexually transmitted disease/infection? If yes, what was the name of the STD/I? What was the treatment? Did you complete the full course?

Do you use condoms or other protection when having sex? If you do not, why?

And some, he doesn't know what to answer, because he knows _nothing_ about Erik, so how is he to know if he's used IV drugs or is an alcoholic or has had a blood transfusion, or, _jesus- please no_, a STD. And he doesn't even know how to explain his current predicament.

_Hi, my name is Charles Xavier and I'm in a committed relationship and I blew a guy I know nothing about in an alley way a couple weeks ago and haven't stopped yet and now I'm sick and losing weight and my head won't stop fucking pounding and I'm terrified that I might have gonorrhea or worse- AIDS._

_Yeah, _Charles thinks, _that's going to blow over real well. _

He walks back over to Angel and hands her the questionnaire with another weak smile and she says with a small smile, "Thank you, hun. Doctor Grey will see you soon."

Charles bites his bottom lip and says, "Thanks" quietly.

Back in his seat, he sighs and looks down at the coffee table with pamphlets and magazines spread out over it. He picks up one of them and reads a few pages out of it before he sets it back down with a frown. That was more than he ever wanted to know about any actor. Ever.

"Excuse me," Charles glances over at the girl with red hair with odd white streaks speaking to him, "but, um, do you have the time?"

He squints up at the wall clock and says, "A quarter to three." and looks back to her.

She smiles and asks, "So why are you here? Is your girlfriend, you know..."

Charles stares at her for a moment while her words sink in and then he flushes bright red and stammers out, "Oh, uh, no I just- I don't have a uh, a girlfriend. I just- I," he quieted down to a whisper as he says, "just need to get tested for, umm. You know. Stuff."

The girl smiled and offers him her hand, saying, "I'm Anna Marie."

Charles takes the proffered hand and says, "Xa-"

"Xavier?" Calls out Angel. "Charles Xavier?"

"Right." Charles offers Anna a weak smile and walks over to Angel.

"Yes?" He says and stuffs his hands into his jeans' pockets.

She smiles and says, "Doctor Grey will see you now." and opens the door to the back of the clinic.

He has to wait another five minutes before anyone came into his room, and when someone did, the boy smiles this calming smile and asks, "Charles Xavier, yes?"

Charles looks over to him and nods in assent.

"Good." His smile widens and he holds out a small, plastic cup. "I'm sorry to disturb you here, but we are going to need a urine sample from you, Mr Xavier."

Charles groans internally, but smiles any ways and grabs the cup, thinking _it's all for the greater good- just another test._

By the time he gets back, there's a tall red haired woman in a white lab coat standing by the counter.

"Hello," she says with a smile that doesn't quiet reach her eyes, "you must be," she looks down at her clipboard, "Charles Xavier, yes?"

Charles nods awkwardly. "Yeah."

"Alright then, let's get started." She points to the cot on the opposite wall. "You can sit down if you want."

Charles nods again and makes his way over to the cot.

"Alright, Mr Xavier, it says here on you papers that you have had sex with men and participated in anal sex."

Charles bites his lip and fights down a blush when he nods. "That's right."

"It also says that you have not used condoms during sex with your partners, care to explain?" She smiles assuringly.

Charles coughs. "Umm, I'm in a committed relationship? I have been for about uh, two years now and umm," Charles flushes, "I umm, kinda sorta had-" he makes a gesture with his hands, "I umm, had oral sex," and winces at his words, "with a guy I didn't really know anything about and didn't use anything then because- well I don't know and now I'm-" he cuts himself off and takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.

Doctor Grey doesn't miss a beat. She nods and says, "Alright. Have you told your partner?"

Charles looks up to her with wide, wide blues eyes and shakes his vehemently. She nods again.

"Okay, and you gave Armando a urine sample already?"

Charles nods slowly.

"Alright, I would like to ask you a few more questions. Is that okay, Mr Xavier?"

Charles nods again_._

"This man you had oral sex with, did you receive or give?"

"Give."

"And did he ejaculate in your mouth or anywhere near it?"

Charles nods and says, "Near." with a sort of small grimace.

Doctor Grey nods and asks, "And you don't know anything about his past sexual encounters?"

"No." And Charles can't help but feel ridiculously stupid, thinking _fucking idiot- such a bad idea- whywhywhy._

"Alright Mr Xavier, I'm going to need a blood sample, just to be sure. We're going to test for the major STIs- chlamydia, gonorrhea, syphilis, and HIV. The blood sample will only take a few minutes and you just need to go down the hall. Armando will be there." She pats his shoulder in attempt at being reassuring and says, "We'll contact you in a few weeks when we get the results." and smiles and walks out of the room.

Two and a half weeks later, Charles gets a phone call and breathes out for what feels like the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Send me your kinks and I'll try to write them in!<p> 


	10. Like the very First Time

**Warnings**for somewhat rough sex, infidelity, flashbacks, orgasm denial

Sorry this took a bit to post up. I got sick. :/

* * *

><p>Like the Very First time<p>

Sometimes, Erik likes to compare his latest fuck to his first.

He likes to think there isn't anything cliché about it, and he likes to think that Magda and Alex and Emma and Charles and what was last nights name? Tony or Todd or something? do this too.

Ninety-five percent of the times, he's sure they do.

He likes to think that, right now as Charles is slinking off his jeans and pulling off his cardigan, that he's thinking back to his first. Maybe it was a girl - a friend from school - with too soft curves and too wet with no lines and it made him realize, _I like strong and sharp and angles and spicy smelling cologne and lines and half grown in, scratchy stubble_, or maybe Charles knew from the get-go that he was a sucker for cock.

He wonders if, instead of thinking of his, he was thinking about Erik's. Asking the same questions. Was it _soft voices and sweet floral scent and Mags, you're so beautiful, oh god so beautiful_ or before that, with _scratchy short hair and lean, long muscles Az, jesus fuck more_? But, of course, Charles doesn't know Magda, doesn't know Azazel, doesn't know anything, and really, this is such a round about way of thinking and its distracting him from the now and the -

"Ah, fuck. Charles, god yes!" with his hands pressed hard into Charles' shoulders.

Magda, he thinks distantly, never sucked him like this - down on her red, rug burned knees with pink-red bites scattered across her chest and neck and thighs and not all of them are his. And it's not that he ever wanted that. She was too -

"_Perfection."_

_Magda laughs does a twirl in her paint splattered overalls and trips a little and falls. She grunts as she lands on her bum and Erik laughs and says, "Schatzi, watch out for the baby." _

_She rolls her eyes and raises on arm and says, "Oi, Lehnsherr, sweetheart, let me up." and Erik smiles this wide smile made of teeth and happy and gives her his hand._

Charles pulls off Erik and looks up to him with bright blue eyes and a bit of spit still connecting him to Erik's cock. He blinks a couple of times to bring his eyes to focus and Erik looks down at him and smiles wryly and runs a hand over Charles' cheek and says, "Up on the bed with you."

Charles smiles wide and goofy, he stands up and leans up to capture Erik's mouth and says, "Only if you follow." and Erik makes a sound that close to a growl and pushes Charles backwards until Charles' knee bump against the bed and he falls back.

Erik laughs at Charles' groan and Charles half shouts, "Hey!" and grabs at Erik's waist to pull him down.

Erik runs scratches down Charles body with blunt nails and he can't help but marvel at the way his skin raises red and thinks, _she would never let me _-

"_Stop it," Magda says with a smile as she playfully slaps at Erik's hands, "we're in the kitchen!"_

_Erik grins behind her and says, "As good a place as any." and wraps his arms back around her waist and kisses at her neck._

"_Wa-ait!" She laughs and leans back into Erik. "At least let me turn off the stove." and Erik makes a humming sound then says, "No." and pulls her back some and she slaps at him again and says, "Yes." and pulls away and turns off the -_

Erik groans, "Gott, Charles, you're so tight."

Charles moans and arches back into Erik and Erik grips one hand into Charles' hair and the other onto his hip. The hand in Charles' hair tips his head back at a near painful angle and Erik dips down to bite at Charles' pulse point.

"Oh, fuck, Erik." Charles cries out and Erik bites down harder with a smile and bucks harder into him and muttermoans "So good, Charles. Fuck." and tightens his grip on his hip, skin there ready to leave purple bruises in the shape of Erik's fingers.

Charles groans and bucks up into Erik and tries to wiggle out of his grasp and says, "Damnit Erik, let go. Too many marks…" and Erik laughs and bites down Charles shoulders and says, "No." and pulls him back to meet his thrusts.

Charles moans and moves his weight to his left arm and reaches down his body with his right to grab at his leaking prick and Erik shoves harder into Charles and takes his grip off of his hip to swat at his hand and says, _"No."_ and Charles gasps out and begs, "Pleaseplease, gods Erik. Please." and Erik laughs and bites down hard at the juncture of Charles' shoulder and neck in answer.

Charles gasps out again with a "Fuck, fuck, Erik, I'm gonna-" and he comes over Erik's sheets and Erik laughs and thrusts into him a few more times then pulls out and strokes himself and says, "Turn over lad." and Charles does, eyeing him suspiciously

Erik makes a sort of growling noise and bends half over as he comes across Charles' chest and belly and a bit across his chin and Charles closes his eyes and makes a shocked, sort of choked out noise.

Erik collapses on top of Charles and groans when his come smears onto his chest and he licks at Charles' chin and Charles opens his eyes and says, "Gross." and Erik laughs and closes his eyes and rolls off Charles, he takes a deep breath and says, "I was married once." and Charles turns his head to look at Erik and doesn't say anything.


	11. Friends and Acquaintances

**Warnings:** infidelity, flashbacks, Shaw, Erik being a douche nugget, allusions to miscarriage/still birth, manipulation, math analogies

* * *

><p>Friends and Acqauintances<p>

_What Erik doesn't understand is that it's not going to make anything better and he's going to spiral out of control. _

He doesn't blink an eye when he comes back home close to three in the morning and sees Magda curled up on the sofa with the TV remote in her hand and near empty glass of wine on the table and sleeping.

Erik rubs at his eyes and smiles. He walks to the hall closet and pulls out a blanket and throws it over her. He leans over and kisses her temple.

He whisper-slurs, "Good night, schatzi." and stumbles off to bed.

_It starts like this:_

"_Go on," he makes a gesture with his hand, "pick one."_

_Erik half smiles and says, "You've got to be kidding."_

_Sebastian shakes his head and says, "My friend, go ahead and choose one."_

_So Erik decides on a white haired, thin girl with a dress that complemented everything about her - from the shade of her brown, brown eyes to the slim of her long, long legs._

_He feels guilty up until he's pressing into her in the dim of one of the bathroom stalls and she's making these breathy little sounds and, fuck, he hasn't felt like this since - _

_And really, it's just sex he has to remind himself, and Sebastian said it's not going to hurt anything or anyone. It's going to make them stronger, if anything._

_Fucking will make Erik happier, will make him a better husband, will help him deal, will help him help Magda feel better, will help him help her deal, will get them through._

_A plus B equals C. It's just simple arithmetic. _

Magda wakes up to the buzz and patter of the twins. She groans and holds her hands to her head. She presses the square of her palms into her eyes and calls out, "N-da, P! Why're you up so early?"

Before she knows it, there's a flash of red-brown wavy hair and white in front of her and her kids say, "But mama, it's nearly seven." and she shakes her head.

She opens her arms and her babies immediately crawl onto her lap.

"Mama," Pietro asks, "where was daddy last night?"

"Out with Uncle Seb, sweetie." Her smile falters slightly. The kids don't notice and she thinks, _when the hell did he get back?_

_Erik learns that A plus B definitely does not equal C. It's much more complicated than that. There are derivatives and unknown variables and Erik doesn't know what to do when he meets X. He gets stuck._

The next week goes by in a flash. Erik goes to work and snuggles up as close as to Magda as she will let him and holds her close when she cries and he takes the twins to the park and picks them up from school.

It's absolutely completely normal.

_Friday rolls around and Sebastian asks Erik out for drinks again sans the lady partner and Erik agrees enthusiastically and doesn't think about last weekend - barely remembers it._

_Sebastian laughs at a joke that a black haired girl that really wasn't funny. He introduces her to Erik. She smiles at him coyly and says her name is Jubi._

_They end of back at Sebastian's place with too much wine drunk and in between the sheets. Erik thinks to himself as he's getting sucked that this might be the best night of his life._

_He wakes up on the floor of Sebastian's room at four in the morning. He rubs at his aching head and goes home without a word._

_He kisses his babies heads and pulls out another blanket for Magda and heads to their room._

Months later, Magda walks up to him and wraps her thin arms around his waist and whispers in his ear to come back to bed, N-da and P are sleeping and I think I might be ready.

That night, they make love and Erik realizes he's well and truly fucked.


	12. What a Call

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SIX MONTHS TO WRITE. SERIOUSLY. I hit a massive writer's block wall and then I took to many courses for the semester was drowning, literally drowning in everything. And last night was the first night that I was actually able to sit down and produce anything of merit.

Anyhow, here's that threesome phone sex I promised ya'll. Happy fapping.

TW: infidelity, copious amounts of swears

* * *

><p>What A Call<p>

Charles wakes to a blaring alarm and a heavy weight on top of him. He groans and tries to sit up and finds that he can't. For a split second he panics before he looks down and sees Erik sprawled across his belly and legs. Foggily he thinks _eriktopus_ but then shakes his head and thinks _sleep - i need more of it_.

He jerks his hips up and says, "Erik, you lazy fuck, get off me."

Erik mumbles some incoherent half asleep garble and nuzzles himself further into Charles' lap.

Charles mutters, "Jesus, Erik."

He tries to push Erik further onto his legs to no avail. He sighs and looks over to the bed side table, where the alarm is coming from, only to realize it's his mobile. Ringing. Someone was calling him. _Fuck._

He reaches over to grab it and answers, "Hullo?" with his voice low and rough from sleep.

_'Charles.'_

_Fuck, fuck, fucking shit fuck_, he thinks and says, "Logan!" and he's pretty sure that Logan can hear through the false chipper of his voice. "How are you?"

_'You didn't come home last night.'_

Charles bites his lip ad bangs his head against the headboard. He says, "yeah," softly.

_'Where are you?'_

Charles eyes Erik and says, _"_At Hank's. You know how it goes, I had one too many last night and he let me stay over."

Logan grunts a sort of affirmation and asks, _'So where's he now?'_

"Hank?"

_'Mhmm.'_

"Oh, uh, he's uh...out for groceries or something. I um, didn't quiet catch all that he said."

_'So, you're alone?'_

Charles watches Erik stretch a little like a cat and rub his head into his thigh. Charles flushes at the warmth and the feel of Erik's mouth. He nods then remembers that _oh yeah, I'm here and he's there_ and _stupid, he can't se_e and mumbles out a, "Yes_."_

_'So what are you wearing?'_

Charles could hear the smirk in his voice. He croaks out "What?"

_'C'mon Charles,' _Charles could imagine Logan's unimpressed glare, _'just play along.'_

Charles bites the inside of his cheek. He wasn't wearing anything. He wasn't even sure where his pants were. He sighs and asks bit too cheeky, "What if I told you 'm already naked."

Logan half growls, half groans, _'Jesus Charles.'_

"What if I told you 'm already half hard?"

He wasn't, but with that sort of feral growlwhine Logan made at the mention of it got him there.

Charles smirks and looks down at Erik and thinks about how awkward (his mind supplying _inappropriate_) it would be for - his lover? friend with baddirtywrong benefits? (His thoughts stagger to _another time Charlie boy, another time_) - Erik to wake up to him jerking off with Logan on the phone.

His answer: not at all.

So, he moans as he runs his hand down his chest and to his prick; fingers running across the underside of his cock.

He wets his bottom lip and shifts his mobile under his ear and onto his shoulder, then hisses loudly when his now free hand traces down his chest and to his nipple.

'_Fuck Charles.'_

Charles laughs turns into Logan's name when his fingers trail down roughly across his belly, leaving red, curving lines.

'_You're going to be the death of me.'_

Charles shuts his eyes and thinks, _no this is_, but asks, "So what are you doing to yourself?" and hears a _thump_ and Charles thinks,_ that's got to have been his head_.

'_When you get home Chucko, I'm going to bend you over the fucking kitchen counter. All of them. They're gonna have to be cleaned for days when I'm done with you.'_

Charles' breath comes out in a hitch and his hips buck too sharply and jostles Erik.

Charles stills for a moment, counts _one two three _and waits for him then smiles.

"Yeah?" he wet his lips. "You going to let me suck you off first?"

Logan groans and says, _'Yes, yes. Fuck yes. Jesus Charles.' _

Charles watches Erik wipes the sleep from his eyes.

And winks when he notices the phone. He whimpers into is phone and the hand on his cock speeds up. "Yeah? I can't wait to have your dick in my mouth again."

'_My hand in your hair, yeah? Gripping so tight that it fucking hurts.'_

Charles moans and says, "My mouth will be so full that I won't be able to scream," as the hand on his prick slows its' pace down and his other hand drags slow circles down his thighs and to Erik.

Erik's eyes go dark and his hand batts away at the one n Charles' prick and takes over. Charles groans out, "Fuck," and his eyes shut tight.

'_Can't wait for you to come home babe. Won't be able to walk for days when I'm done with you.'_

"Yeah?" Charles breaths out, "Gonna take me against the door? You know how I like that."

And with that, there's a devious glint in his eyes and he hollows out his cheeks before pulling up to tongue around the crown of Charles' prick, then pulls off and breath heavily on the tip and say, "Tell him how hard you are for me. Tell him how much I please you. Do you scream for him, Charles? Like you scream for me? Tell him, Charles, tell him. How much you cry. How you can't get enough of me."

Charles groans and tightens his grip on his mobile. He can hear Logan break their rhythm to ask, _'Chucko, what was that?'_ and can't do anything but whimper in response because Erik decided it was high time to rub soft, teasing circles on spot just behind Charles' balls and scrap his teeth lightly over the underside of Charles' shaft. "Oh jesus." he moans.

Erik makes a loud, sloppy popping sound when he pulls of Charles' prick, to his hand fully over it, running the pad of his thumb over the crown and dipping into the slit just slightly.

Charles moans out "Errriii-" and cuts off short as he comes and hopes that Logan didn't catch that.

Logan comes shortly after with a low grunt. Then it's just silence and them trying to catch their breath. Logan's the first to speak up.

'_Come home soon, yeah?'_

Charles is quiet for a moment longer before he says, "'Course…love you." and shuts his phone.

Erik wipes the last bit of cum from his face and chin and smiles this dirty little smile at Charles.

On the other side of town Logan sets his mobile down and thinks, _Charles has never..._but then stops that thought - because _no, _hecan't_ and I won't go down that line, not again -_ with the last pull from his beer.

Charles sits up in bed, cum on his belly and legs, and listens to Erik turning on the shower. He knows he'll be expected to join in. He looks at his mobile in his hand and shakes his head. He stands up and heads towards the bathroom.


End file.
